trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dragon's Tale
"A Dragon's Tale" is episode 18 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Still frustrated about not having found her Ancient, Onyx makes a return visit to the Haunted Woodz. Unfortunately, Onyx falls into the hands of Simon who transforms her into a tree - déjà vu anybody? Things get scaly when the angry dragon returns...but wait, he's helping her escape! Apparently he was never a mean dragon, just a misunderstood old Ancient transformed into a dragon - with a case of Really bad breath!" Synopsis The BFFL are helping Grandma Van Der Troll set up for a tea party, though Ruby is annoyed by all the work they must put in even if she does want to spend time with the Ancients. Onyx wants to leave, claiming she isn’t in a party mood. The four Ancients are walking up the sidewalk and as the preparations aren’t complete, the girls turn to magic to speed things up. The Ancient Trolls and the BFFL share greetings while Onyx slips out; the elders quickly detect the magic going on in the kitchen. Onyx rides off, angered by her continued lack of an Ancient, and decides that she’s been patient for long enough. She heads to the Haunted Woodz and with only a moment of hesitation, ventures inside. The other trolls are enjoying the tea party, sharing information from the past and bonding over their similarities. Amethyst worries about Zirconia’s condition as she can first be very intellectual, but then make a large fumble. Her grandmother assures her she’s getting better every day as she manages the floating tea pot spells, though she does splatter cake on Mr. Trollheimer. Still, Amethyst is regretful that Onyx didn’t come. Onyx is having a rough time navigating the foliage of the Haunted Woods and ends up crashing her Skoot. She’s alright but decides to head back, unknowingly leaving her Spell Phone behind. Back at the tea party, Topaz offers the trollabeans she’d taken from the Haunted Woods and upon tasting it, Zirconia has a vision of Onyx in the woods and tells the rest she might be in danger. Onyx has retraced her steps to the previous resting place of Zirconia’s tree, but decides she must trek further in order to find her own Ancient. From the shadows, Simon is watching her and after bumping into Snarf and the dragon, she’s caught. The other trolls are trying to call Onyx and after Ruby uses a spell to force a video connection, they recognize the Haunted Woods and go after the purple-haired troll. Onyx deflects Simon’s gloating by calling him a friendless-geek, a joke that has the dragon laughing. Simon is angered at the troll for freeing Zirconia as he’d wanted to use her enchanted tree form as a source of magic for himself. This gets the dragon upset, but Simon brushes it off as he now has plans to trap Onyx in a tree just like he did Zirconia. Snarf laughs along with his master and the dragon, annoyed by him, sets his tail on fire while laughing about it. Simon prepares his spell to trap Onyx inside a tree, an invisible one so that she can’t be found. As she’d overtaken by bark, she bids goodbye to the dragon who sheds a tear for her. The rest of the trollz have found the wreckage of Onyx’s skoot and Zirconia decides to tell them who the girl’s Ancient really is. However, before she can say a word, she accidently revs the engine on her Hover craft and zips off with the rest trailing behind her. Still, she navigates herself well past the obstacles. Though she’s trapped inside a tree, Onyx still manages to tell off Simon and Snarf. After turning the tree invisible, Simon puts the dragon on guard duty and leaves with his pet, who the dragon sets on fire once again. Onyx readies to spend the next three thousand years alone while the dragon still looks guilty over her fate. Zirconia is running the rescue party around in circles until Topaz gains control of the hovercraft and finally brings her to a stop. Unfortunately, the dazed troll has forgotten what she was saying about Onyx’s Ancient and the search for the missing troll continues once more. To Onyx’s surprise, the dragon burns a hole in her tree and helps her escape. Though initially suspicious, she warms up to scaly beast who’s developed some abilities to communicate and seems happy to help her find her Ancient. Playing a guessing game, Onyx inquires of the identity of her Ancient and it’s revealed to be the Dragon, having been turned to this monstrous form at the same time Zirconia was made a tree. Snarf wanders upon them and calls for Simon about this betrayal while Onyx escapes on the dragon’s back. The rescue party (with Topaz driving for Zirconia) have become lost in the woods but after seeing the dragon in midair, follow after it. Onyx is enjoying the ride but Simon, not willing to let them get away, reverses his spell and transforms the dragon into his former troll self. Now devoid of wings, he and Onyx crash while Simon and Snarf go after them. Onyx and the Ancient, who introduces himself as Spinell, continue their escape on foot, though both have attitudes about it. Topaz runs across Onyx’s invisible tree and the trolls assume it was her prison until she escaped with help from the dragon. Onyx and Spinell discuss his time as a dragon but run across Snarf and Simon. Though outmatched, Spinell still smart-mouths Simon into aggravation and he threatens to transform both trolls into trees. The rest of the group finally arrives and as the missing trolls join them, they all team up, using the Magic of the Ten to banish Simon and Snarf, hopefully for good. Now safe, Onyx introduces Spinell as her ancient but Zirconia butts in that he’s also her own husband. He offers a weak apology for keeping her prisoner for three thousand years and she drags him onto the hover craft, nagging at him as they take off for home. Spell Moment * Fly Spell Spells Used *'Polish the silver and finish the food, to start a tea party late is rude' **User: Amethyst **Result: Swiftly sets up the dishes, silverware, and food for the tea party *'Even if you don't want to at all, I command your spell phone to answer my call' **User: Ruby **Result: Forces Onyx's spell phone to open and give them a visual of its current location, dropped in the Haunted Woodz *'Imprison this troll in the heart of a tree, then make it invisible so no one will see' **User: Simon **Result: Traps Onyx inside of an invisible tree *'Fire-breathing dragon, so big and so bold, turn yourself back into an obnoxious old troll' **User: Simon **Result: Turns Spinell from a dragon back into a troll *'Banish these bad guys with the Magic of the Ten, send them away where they can't come back again' **User: BFFL and Ancients **Result: Banishes Simon and Snarf away from their realm Trivia * Spinell is revealed to be Onyx's Ancient and it's also revealed that him and Zirconia are married. * As of this episode, all five members of the BFFL have found their Ancient-counterparts. * The scene where Amethyst casts a spell to set the table is a reanimated shot from "Best Friends for Life". Category:Episodes